


While her boyfriend is away

by fading_star



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Meeting at a club, One True Pairing, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Strangers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_star/pseuds/fading_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver walks in Verdant and a pretty blonde captures his attention. He notices other guys hitting on her as well, but she seems to only have eyes for him. *Fluff*</p>
            </blockquote>





	While her boyfriend is away

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote quickly this afternoon!   
> It's fun and fluffy, I hope you like it!  
> Happy reading! ^_^

Oliver walked in Verdant and was not surprised to see that the club was crowded already. It was 1 a.m. on a Friday night, and he was late. The women in the club were all wasted already and Oliver knew if he approached them, he’d be in their panties in less than 15 minutes.

But that’s not what he wanted. _THEY were not what he wanted_. He started walking towards the bar, pushing people and making his way through the sweaty dancing bodies. A couple of women tried stopping him by putting their hands on his chest or shoulders but he just shook his head to them and removed their ‘paws’.

Just as he reached the bar, his eyes caught sight of a woman with a shiny blonde hair, making him immediately want to run his fingers through her golden locks. She was wearing a skin tight dress in a green color. _His favorite shade of green_. He felt his pants growing tighter as he watched the curve of her back, and how amazing her ass looked while she was sat in the barstool. She turned to the side and looked at the man on her right, the same man who had been ogling her for a while. Oliver had managed to notice him, as well.

The bartender placed a cocktail in front of her and started talking to her with a smirk. Oliver smiled at the thought of all these guys trying to get her attention. They didn’t stand a chance against him, he thought to himself. He ran his hand through his hair, hoping it wasn’t too messed up after the long flight he’d just been on. He hadn’t even gone back home, he _needed_ to be here. Oliver unbuttoned his shirt’s upper buttons, and approached the bar.

He slid in between the woman and the dude that had been staring at her for a couple of minutes. Oliver nudged him slightly and sat on the barstool, making the guy snort with an annoyed look on his face. Oliver waved his hand to get the bartender’s attention and ordered a scotch for himself. The guy behind the bar barely spared him a glance, instead keeping his gaze locked with the blonde woman’s. Oliver turned around to finally look at her face. She was the most gorgeous girl he’d ever seen. Her eyes locked with his, and widened slightly, before she smirked at him. Oliver took in her baby blue eyes and red lipstick, _the one he was going to smudge later, for sure_.

‘Dude, fuck off.’ The guy Oliver had just cockblocked spoke.

Oliver turned his head in his direction, and narrowed his eyes, giving the idiot a dirty look. The guy huffed and took a sip of his beer. After that, Oliver brought his attention back to the girl next to him, and let his eyes roam over her bare legs that were currently crossed. He turned his whole body towards her, letting her know that he’s very interested and open, and watched with a smirk when she slightly moved towards him as well.

‘Do you come here often?’ the guy that was on her other side asked her.

Oliver leaned down to get a better view of the man, who was also trying to hit on her.

‘No, not really.’ She answered. ‘Only when my boyfriend’s out of town.’

Oliver grinned. ‘Hi.’ He spoke when she looked at him again.

‘Hello.’ She gave him a half smirk.

Oliver saw with the corner of his eye the guy behind her staring at them with a slight grimace on his face.

‘Oliver.’ He held out his hand.

‘Felicity.’

Their handshake was firm and simple, until she squeezed. Oliver looked up and smiled at her, which she returned. She slid out her hand, slightly scraping his fingers with her nails. Oliver chuckled but decided to still keep things formal _. It wasn’t time yet_.

‘So your boyfriend’s out of town?’ he asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

‘He’s supposed to come back tomorrow.’ Felicity shrugged.

Oliver saw the man on her left leaning towards her, as if to listen to their conversation. He looked down towards her lower back and his drool almost fell out of his mouth. Oliver held back the urge to get up and beat up his tacky ass, but he remembered that the woman was obviously not interested in the guy on her other side.

‘Let me get you another drink.’ Oliver waved the bartender and pointed towards her drink.

The bartender nodded and quickly brought her the same cocktail she had bought herself earlier.

‘No,’ the guy on her left spoke up. ‘I’ll pay for it.’

Oliver looked at him with raised eyebrows, warning him to stop embarrassing himself.

‘It’s on me.’ The bartender finally spoke, his eyes boring into Felicity, who just blushed slightly before giggling.

Oliver looked up and quickly studied him. He was young and not bad-looking, his black hair was tied up on his head. He had a lip piercing and tattoos on both of his arms. He was slim, not very well-built but he probably still attracted a lot of females. Still, Oliver knew in his bones that this guy was not Felicity’s type.

‘I was going to pay for that.’ The guy on her left exclaimed again.

Oliver saw Felicity biting her lip, trying to hold back a laugh, and he grinned at her. He leaned closer to her and placed his hand on her thigh.

‘Seems like you got yourself some fans.’ He spoke. ‘That boyfriend of yours should keep a closer eye on you.’

‘Don’t worry, he does.’ She whispered right in his ear, her hot breath making Oliver shiver. ‘Sometimes, however, he has emergencies out of town and he has no choice but to leave me here. Alone. Where all kinds of guys can hit on me… Who knows, maybe one day a good-looking stranger with beautiful blue eyes and a nice cologne _might_ capture my attention.’

Oliver chuckled, understanding _exactly_ what she meant. He pulled away slightly and looked at her as she leaned on the bar, with a wide grin on her face.

‘What are you doing later?’ Oliver asked.

He watched her silently thinking of an answer and caught the twitch of her lips, as she tried to hold back a smile.

‘Something very boring.’ She answered. ‘Like laundry.’

‘Laundry?’ Oliver raised his brow with a smirk. ‘Perhaps I can suggest something much more interesting and pleasurable?’

‘What do you have in mind?’ she bit her lower lip.

‘You see,’ Oliver started. ‘I was away for a couple of days and right before I left, someone broke my coffee maker… violently.’

‘Oh.’ Felicity’s lips formed a perfect little ‘O’ that made Oliver want to take her right there at the spot.

‘I was hoping maybe I can help you with your laundry, and you can make me coffee tomorrow morning?’ he suggested.

‘Who do you think you are?’ the guy on her left butt in, but Oliver ignored him.

‘You want me to make you coffee? Tomorrow morning?’ she burst out laughing. ‘Here’s the thing, buddy, I don’t make coffee for anyone.’

‘Trust me, you’re gonna want to make coffee, not only for me, but for you, as well.’ Oliver told her.

‘And what makes you say that?’ she looked at him skeptically.

‘Because we’re both gonna be really, _really_ tired once we’re done tonight.’ Oliver explained.

The guy on her other side grunted loudly, making Oliver’s grin even wider. Felicity, however, didn’t move her eyes from Oliver.

‘What’s in it for me?’ she finally asked. ‘What are _you_ going to do for me?’

‘I’ll have the honor to be your obedient servant.’ Oliver winked at her.

Another groan, followed by mumbling could be heard from the guy next to her, but Oliver decided to completely ignore it and focused his attention on Felicity. Sweet, beautiful Felicity, who was still looking at him with a serious expression on her face. Suddenly, she smiled widely, her sweet little dimples poking her cheeks and Oliver knew it was all over.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and slanted his mouth on hers, not wasting another second. Oliver could feel her smiling against his lips and tried to keep himself from smiling, as well. Felicity stood up from her stool and moved to sit in his lap, making Oliver groan against her mouth. He quickly deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in her mouth and licking her own. Her fingers played with his short hair, and her hips were slightly moving over his growing bulge. When they broke apart, she was panting against his face, and he could feel the alcohol, mixed with something minty.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with a small smile on her face. Oliver took a deep breath, himself, trying to simmer the fire that was threatening to start right here. With his peripheral vision, he could see the other guy and the bartender staring at them with wide eyes and dropped jaws in complete confusion, probably wondering what the hell had just happened.

‘Did my sister come by this morning?’ Oliver asked with a grin.

‘No,’ Felicity chuckled. ‘But we went for dinner yesterday.’

Oliver heard the ‘Oooohh’-s from the other guys, who had finally understood. The bartender went to the other side, while the guy who had been sitting next to Felicity started looking through the crown, probably looking for another female to try to woo.

‘C’mon.’ Felicity spoke. ‘Let’s go home.’

Oliver took her purse and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She, in return, wrapped both of her arms around his torso and snuggled into him. When they walked out of the club, they called a cab and started waiting.

‘I missed you.’ Oliver softly told her.

‘I missed you too.’ She smiled at him and kissed him sweetly.

 They kissed for a while, before she pulled away and pouted at him.

‘You’re always trying to get me to make you coffee, Queen.’ She shook her head.

Oliver started chuckling, a few second before their cab arrived. They got in and held each other close. It had only been 4 days since they last saw each other, but he had missed her so much, he could barely think straight when he was in Gotham. Oliver never knew he could love someone so much, but Felicity had always been his exception, _his girl_.

‘Will you make me coffee tomorrow morning if I asked you _really_ , _really_ nicely?’ he asked her jokingly and brushed his nose against her forehead, taking in her scent.

Felicity sighed and kissed the underside of his jaw, before whispering.

‘One.’

 

~ THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all. Just a fluffy little one-shot. It was inspired by the opening of a movie called 'When a man loves a woman' but I changed it up slightly, so it was more Olicity.   
> This is my first one-shot, you can go check my other stories if you'd like. ^_^  
> If you enjoyed this, please give me kudos and comment telling me what you thought.  
> Bye for now! ^_^


End file.
